


Tiny But Surely By Satan Will Be Mighty!

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: I always LOVED the scene of Sarabi licking little Simba's head and he peeks up at the Shaman, Rafiki.I wanted to do that with Jasper cause by God's I can't draw but I wanna have it happen in some way.
Relationships: Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tiny But Surely By Satan Will Be Mighty!

Our Lord Beelzebub had given their blessing over our son!

They left us to be together and left us with him even!

Satan was always so good!

But just because it seemed everything was 'perfect' right then didn't mean I could relax and just laze and let my guard down.

No!

I wasn't a Duke of Hell for nothing, not good looks nor anger and power like Hastur teased me over-Those were a plus~

No, I wasn't a Dude for nothing and had a job to do and do it I did, stalking the early hiker stuipd enough to journey into the woods just outside Tadfiled.

A mistake that would cost him his life and feed my Pets and our son~

A good payoff really~

Feeding a Duke AND their son!

I strike him down easy, snapping his neck just before he gets wind he's being followed and easily carry him back home, back towards the forgotten graveyard, back to Hastur my beloved Pet, back to our newborn son~

Our son who was given the blessing of our Lord Beelzebub upon his birth!

I had a spring in my step as I passed my border marks, smelling my Demonic stink, and began to rumble as I approached the stone mausoleum, the place where my life now lived.

Louder I rumble until I'm right outside the crumbled doorway.

It smells nice inside~

Like milk now, not just of me and Hastur~

Not just of sex, not just of our kills!

A noise responds to mine and I lower myself down before coming inside.

I had no wings but showed the nubs nevertheless to my mate.

My hands bent fingers down, arms outstretched, mortal man just outside.

Hastur further inside sends me a wave of feelings from love to teasing and I right myself before grabbing the kill and coming inside all the way.

It's further than it looks, and dips in now where two resting stones once lay.

Forcefully being removed to make our nests once above now below, this was our Home Away From Hell.

There, settled in the mess of collected clothes and blankets from kills or travels around, to furs of many kinds, lays Hastur, large desert colored wings out and stretched.

He's been pulling at the down~

Tucked away inside the down, cozy and safe between his arms, lays our son, Jasper~

Upon sight of me, Hastur stops pulling down and ceases placing it around our little Hellspawns and instead licks his little head with a soft tongue.

The newborn Hellspawns makes a noise, sniffs, and looks over its shoulder, over Hasturs arms and up at me.

He blinks his clearing colored eyes, small pointed ears still flat upon his head. I blink back slowly and lean my face down ever so carefully.

Hastur purrs his allowance and I stop just before our son's nose.

Our eyes lock.

Mine are a happy pink~

His have yet learned to change colors but they ARE a fantastic blackish blue~

He sneezes in my face then tucks back into Hasturs arms, getting another loving lick to his head before he's left alone once again.

"He's a small little mite, ain't he, Pet?" I comment only to get a wing ruffle as he snips back, getting the wrong idea, "Tiny But Surely By Satan Will Be Mighty!"

"It wasn't meant to be bad~" I assure and touch his chin with my nose. "By Satan himself he's been blessed by our Lord!"

We look upon our sleeping son and he smiles as I finish, "He'll be more than just Mighty my Pet~ Coming from us? I'm positive he''ll be a Lord his own in Hell in no time!"

I'm nuzzled by Hastur and I nuzzle back.

We stay that way until I break apart and leave to grab the kill then return to him, stripping this man of clothes like all the rest and start on feeding my Pet only the best bits first~

Only the best for our son now too once Hasturs body turned it into milk for him to suckle!

Only the best for what was mine!


End file.
